


Cinnamon // Vanilla

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: During the killing game, M/M, Past Relationships, also ANGST. YES., switching POVs, this is really lowkey gay sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when you lose your memories do you cherish how much the little things matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon // Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Finger guns
> 
> Have angst
> 
> I have more angst to post dw B)

It smelt like cinnamon.

Well, cinnamon and cheap cologne. An oddly soothing scent, Naegi noted to himself, as he held the jacket up to the light of his room. This was… the baseball player's, wasn't it? What was it doing here? Had they somehow swapped clothes- no wait, that didn't make sense, there wouldn't have been a chance… the brunette sighed, the exhaustion of the day finally getting to him. He'd have to figure it out later, he said, folding the jacket neatly and placing it on his dresser.

\--

His hoodie smelt like vanilla.

Why it was in his closet, Leon didn't know, but he knew who's it was by just the sight of it. Makoto Naegi… He was just as freaked out as the rest of them at the announcement this morning. A killing game… trapped in the school walls here… it was crazy, wasn't it? Too crazy to be true. Leon let the fabric seep through his fingers before letting go, and hanging it back up at the back of the wardrobe, shoving all of his own jackets over it until he couldn't see it anymore.

\--

“Oh, Naegi-kun!” Maizono called that evening, her voice weak from fear. Naegi turned to face her, a hand still on the handle of his door as he watched her bring a gentle heap of white fabric to him. “Do you want this?”

Leon's jacket… Naegi blinked, staring at it in silence for a moment or two. He always seemed to forget to give that back, didn't he? ...Or maybe he didn't want to. That was an odd thought. Why would he not want to return something that didn't belong to him? The brunette couldn't stop himself as he realised he was reaching out and taking the jacket and holding it close to his chest as he left, smiling and thanking Maizono before wishing her a good (and safe) nights rest. Once his door was closed behind him, he sighed, burying his face in the jacket and groaning. He would give this back to Leon first thing in the morning.

\--

It was the last thing he saw leaving his room in a panic.

Leon was worried. For his life, and for hers. Toolkit in his hands, ready to bust her door in, he slammed the drawer shut and looked around to make sure no one heard him - what a joke, the rooms were soundproofed. Regardless though, he couldn't take any chances - not with what he had done. He looked down at his hands, shaking with anxiety. He didn't remember much, only panic and a quick movement and a confused scream from him as he pulled the sword up to defend himself, a swing as he tried to fight back and a quiet snap as her wrist broke and the pure fear radiating from her expression-

He almost walked into his wardrobe as he thought about that, the wooden structure wobbling a little before remaining as still as ever. Leon growled, resting a hand on top of it to keep himself steady - at least, for a few seconds, while he could regain a little stability. Though those few second gave him a chance to look up… and take notice of the green sleeve almost hidden behind the other clothes that belonged there. Why was it still there? Was he keeping it there on purpose? No, surely not… why would he ever want to do that? He spat at the thought of what keeping it there could mean, and before he could control himself he reached out and ran a hand over the olive coloured fabric. He couldn't explain it, but his heartbeat slowed down, and his shoulders relaxed… wait, why was he smiling?! The baseball player pulled away, staring for a few moments before her turned and headed for the door with newfound strength, spitting curses under his breath at the world for not giving him the answers he needed. Why did the girl have to do that? And why did the thought of that boy make all his troubles seem to disappear?

\--

A short scream coming from himself awoke him from his sleep, albeit a restless one.

Forehead drenched in sweat as he sat up in the bed that wasn't his, Naegi heard his heart in his ears and he looked around the darkness for anything ready to jump and attack him… of course, there was nothing. The boy let out a shaky sigh… was the thought of escape finally getting to him? No, of course not - the bear’s proposal was preposterous and perilous, and there was no way any of them would go through with it. Was there? ...Was there?

Hands shaking as he clambered out of bed, Naegi tried to find the lights along the walls of the unfamiliar room… though in his rush he found himself tripping over a cabinet. With his luck however, as he fell, his hand slid over the light switch, and as he hit the floor the room was a glow with artificial light. It must have been past two in the morning by now.

He sighed to himself as he stood to his feet, dusting off his arms and his knees as best he could before his eyes caught the attention of a heep of cloth by his feet. Naegi bent down and picked it up with curiousity, though he knew full well what it was.

The jacket.

The jacket that refused to leave him for whatever reason. All the more reason to return it in the morning, in that case. ...Though perhaps his thoughts were changing. Naegi stared at the jacket more, holding at a short distance before slowly pulling it closer, eventually hugging it, the strong scent of cinnamon overtaking his senses just like before. He didn't mind, of course - he didn't mind the first time. There was something… oddly soothing about it. A calmness radiated from it, as well as an aura of safeness and familiarity. He couldn't quite put his finger on why that was, but regardless, at that moment he didn't mind too much. The fear of his nightmare had washed away, and the tiredness once again began to take its toll. Maybe this jacket would help him sleep. ...Wait, what was he thinking? Of course it wouldn't-

Naegi fell asleep with the jacket held close to his chest just a few minutes afterwards.

\--

So she really was dead, wasn't she?

He only tried to help her, but there was panic and fear and a quiet squelch as she stumbled back and spluttered, blood dribbling from her mouth and running down her clothes, the knife wound slowly robbing her of air.  
“M-Maizono-san…? Oh my god, Maizono-san! Maizono-san?!” He repeated her name over and over as she slid down the wall, blood pouring from her mouth as she tried to respond, but nothing came out apart from feared gasps. “I-I’ll go get help, please, for the love of god, stay alive!”  
For the moment though, he had took off his jacket and gave it to her, telling her to hold it over her stab wound to at least block it off. He’s go find bandages or something.

Leon had gone to his room first - he could hardly get the key in due to how hard his hands were shaking. His shirt was soaked in her blood and so was his hands and face, and his face was wide and his skin was pale but eventually he did unlock his door and he swung it open, stumbling in and looking around desperately. ...Nothing seemed to be of any usefulness-

The hoodie.

The all-star paused and blinked at this thought, slowly making his way over to his wardrobe and swinging it open. It was a thick enough hoodie, it would soak blood better than his old thing anyways. ...But then again, it wasn't his, was it? It was Naegi’s… the guy would have plenty more of those in his room, wouldn't he? So it would be fine to use just one, right? After all, it was an emergency. His hand slowly reached out and pulled the hoodie off of the hanger, blinking slowly as he stared down, taking in the vanilla smell. ...What was it about this damn thing that was so calming?! Leon gritted his teeth, balling it up in his hands before sprinting back out again. He had to save Maizono.

\--

“Maizono-san’s killer…” Why were these words so hard to get out? Why were they hard to believe, and hard to stomach? Naegi gritted his teeth as he paused for a few moments, knowing that the rest of the class were waiting on his words. “...Could be no one but you, Kuwata-kun.”  
“....A… I…” The redhead struggled to speak, so everyone began to speak for him.  
“Humph. I knew it. Such a lowly fool like yourself would be one to commit a crime such as this.”  
“Why’d ya do it, man?! We were all gonna get outta ‘ere together, weren't we?”  
“K-Kuwata-kun… why did you tell us if something was wrong?”  
“Maizono Sayaka-dono… may she rest well.”  
“Everyone shut up for a second!!” The class followed this command almost instantly, more out of surprise than anything, as Naegi stood on his stand, hands shaking as he grabbed it. He hadn't broken contact with Leon the entire time, and Leon couldn't stop looking in his direction. “...Kuwata-kun-”  
“I-I didn't do it! I-I-I-I-I-I… I’m fuckin’ innocent, I tell ya!”  
“...Kuwata…”  
“I wouldn't touch her! I'd never touch Maizono-san!”  
“Kuwata-kun, I-”  
“I didn't kill her, yer all just dilusional!”  
“KUWATA. LISTEN. TO ME.” The second time Naegi had raised his voice in this trial, but he didn't care. It was uncharacteristic, but he didn't care. He watched the all-star’s expression shift, his angry scowl fading into something akin to fear, as his eyes began to mist up. “...I have to ask. You killed her. ...But why?”  
“...” Leon opened his mouth to spout another rebuttal, but the look Naegi gave him made him swallow his words. “...I tried to help her. I really did. But… but she panicked, and I panicked, and-”  
“You stabbed her?” Celes butted in as she stood beside him, her piercing red gaze burning into the side of his skull.  
“I didn't mean to!” he snapped back with newfound aggression, before it faded again and his shoulder’s slumped. “If I hadn’t hesitated gettin’ that damn hoodie-”  
“Hoodie? What hoodie?”  
“Aaaalright, this is getting boring!” Monokuma cackled from his throne, standing to his feet. “Time for the climax to this trial!”  
“Huh?” Naegi sounded confused, though he knew full well what it meant. “No, not yet! Not yet!”  
“The moment you’ve all been waiting for…”  
“Not yet! Kuwata-kun! What hoodie?!”  
“IIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!”  
“What hoodie?! Leon, what hoodie?!”  
Leon said nothing else.

\--

After the execution, all that lingered were screams of pain.

As shaken students piled back into the elevator, Naegi was pulled aside by a violet haired girl - Kirigiri. He’d helped her a lot throughout the trial-  
“Hold out your hand.”  
“Huh?”  
“Just do it.” Her tone was serious, for the most part, and Naegi got the impression she wasn't going to prank him - she didn't seem like the type to do that anyways.  
His hand was still shaking from shock, but he did as he was told and held it out. She placed her balled up fist in it before releasing it and pulling her hand away, leaving a charred piece of fabric in his palm. “...What-”  
“I found it in the incinerator room during my initial investigation. ...I believe this is a piece of the hoodie Kuwata was speaking of.”  
Naegi stared down at the fabric in his palm, running a finger over it as best he could. For the most part, it was charcoal black, but there were hints of olive green within it.

And beyond the burning smell, was the scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon and cheap cologne.


End file.
